Within a collection of documents, it can be very difficult to find relevant documents (or pages within a document), especially when the number of documents is very large or the documents are images. Even if a user can create an appropriate query, it can be slow, and then the user is confronted with constructing many more queries to identify other relevant documents. In addition, user interfaces do not provide a simple way to reuse queries. Even when a query can be saved, it is saved as a text string, or requires extra work for a user to assign a name to the query. In neither case is the query easy to retrieve among a long query list, particularly to other users or after sufficient time has passed for the user to forget. Also, user assigned query names may be cryptic or not accurately describe the query.